Solo por ti
by knaxzerim
Summary: Kyoya Ootori es el cerebro detras del exito del Host Club, es feliz con lo que ah logrado, pero cuando el club crece, cuando los amigos comienzan a separarse, el descubre un anhelo que parecia dormido en su ser. Esa noche sin querer evocara con amor la imagen de una castaña de ojos grandes, preguntandose, que puede hacer para mantenerla a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

"Miro el reloj nuevamente, siguen siendo las 2:05 de la mañana, sigo aquí en mi cama sin poder dormir, miro los estados de cuenta, contemplo hojas de cálculo en mi computadora, y no se quizá si esté cansado, pero cruzaste por mi mente por tercera vez.

La primera miré al reloj despertador que se encuentra en el buró del lado derecho de mi amplia cama, 2:05 a.m.

_es extraño, ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este preciso momento?

En la segunda me encontré con uno de tus tantos incidentes y no pude evitar sonreír, entre mas tiempo pasas con nosotros para no estarlo, encuentro la forma de que jamás te vayas.

_supongo que dormirás

Miró el reloj de mi muñeca 2:05 a.m. tal vez no tenga suficiente batería o esté mal; vuelvo mi mirada a la computadora, ¿Qué nuevo evento organizaré para hacer que MI pequeño negocio crezca? MI, no, eso no está bien dicho, tal vez al principio lo era pero no ahora...ahora es nuestro, de todos nosotros...incluso tuyo aunque contra tu voluntad has formado parte de este juego de niños ricos

__ricos bastardos _como te gusta llamarnos entre dientes

_Ricos bastardos_, en verdad pensaras eso de nosotros, es cierto que no hemos mostrado mucha preocupación por ti como chica...o quizá si, en verdad que no he pensado directamente en el asunto de que te hace falta tener amigas...chicas que disfruten de una conversación cotidiana de ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? y ¿Quien es el chico mas lindo de la escuela?...una leve sonrisa se posa en mi boca; por mas que lo intente no puedo verte como una chica que se comporte de esa manera, tal vez no me he dado el tiempo para contemplarte de forma amorosa como lo hace ese rubio latoso que es mi mejor amigo, o para fastidiarte con bromas tontas como ese par de demonios que son lo hermanos Hitaichii, o quizá decirte lo bien que te vez rodeada de flores, peluches y pasteles como lo hace el pequeño chico Moe del club, o a guardar silencio y atender a tus comentarios cotidianos como lo hace el chico esclavo de los ojos morenos

_Voy a caminar.

Tomo el móvil, una sudadera, mis anteojos y salgo de mi desordenada habitación, desordenada, si por que mi hermana insiste en tratar de ordenar mi ropa una vez que la han guardado en su lugar las chicas de la servidumbre, me divierte su entusiasmo; sabe que la casaran algún día con el rico hijo de un poderoso empresario, en mi caso se que no será así, mi deseo ha sido tener la empresa de mi padre, y ya la tuve, mi deseo se vio logrado gracias al apoyo de todos ellos, sin siquiera sospecharlo, aunque nunca lo diga son lo mas importante para mí. Pero tú...tú eres algo mas."

_Haruhi Fujiota, me pregunto donde estoy?

Había caminado un rato sin fijarme bien a donde estaba, el espacio se me hacia conocida, pero las calles de un suburbio clase media no era algo que se encontrara dentro de mis lugares favoritos.

_Kyoya_sempai?

_Haruhi?_y miro de pronto que la chica que antes invadía mis pensamientos esta ahora frente a mi_ Que haces en la calle tan temprano?

_bueno es que mi padre no ha llegado y me preocupé...y usted Kyoya que hace

_nada importante...supongo

Sujeto mi frente con un poco de fuerza, de pronto me sentí mal, un dolor de cabeza pasajero como los que me dan ocasionalmente.

_Kyoya_sempai, ya vio qué hora es?

_déjame ver 2:07 a.m.

_valla mi padre es muy despistado, dejó sus llaves, creí que vendría con uno de sus amigos…que mas da!_ suspiras resignada y hace un mohín de esos que siempre anuncian su conformidad_ tendré que volver a esperarlo en casa.

"Elevas los hombros como decepcionada, Te vez extraña, te vez...linda." ante este pensamiento _el rey en las sombras_ sintió algo extraño, una extraña sensación que subía desde su abdomen hasta sus mejillas, algo simple casi imperceptible. Tosió.

_sempai, está enfermo?

_no, por qué lo preguntas?

_acaba de toser...

_tal vez me dió por el viento que está corriendo.

_pero está sonrojado...

_eh?

Haruhi tomó el rostro de Kyoya, para corroborar su temperatura, ante el contacto el color carmín se apoderó mas rápidamente del chico de lentes.

_creo que sería mejor que tomará una tasa de té, que dice sempai, acepta una tasa de té

_y de donde la vamos a sacar? Haruhi

_sempai está a una cuadra de mi casa.

"Es cierto, como es posible que llegara tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, y por qué vine rumbo a tu casa, miro el reloj y ahora marca un cuarto para las cuatro de la mañana, es imposible como en una conversación tan burda como esta se me han ido casi dos horas"

Sin mas ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña, por insistencia de esta ultima Kyoya tuvo que aceptar una taza de Te y que la chica le tomara la temperatura mientras esperaban ambos a su padre; al parecer la chica no recordaba que él tenía a su disposición la mejor atención medica de todo Japón.

_sempai tiene fiebre, ha dormido bien?

_por que tendría que responder a eso?

_me temo que esta por resfriarse…

_Haruhi…será mejor que me…

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir no lo hizo, iba a decir que se retiraría y que en la mañana le pediría a su hermano mayor le diera algo para contrarrestar la gripe, pero entonces como todo caballero educado en la alta sociedad se dio cuenta que la muchacha se quedaría sola y aun restaba para amanecer, si no fuera por que ya estaba ahí no le daría importancia, pero ahora estaba ahí y veía con toda claridad la clase de peligros que el irse a esas horas dejando a la inquieta muchacha en la espera de su padre.

_no puede irse, no llegó aquí en auto? Piensa hablarle a uno de sus choferes?

_pues

El moreno entendió el dilema, si llamaba a su casa, todo mundo le preguntaría que hacia saliendo de la casa en horas inapropiadas, y después de todo se enterarían de su hobby cuando el estress era demasiado no había nada mejor para poder relajarse, ahora si ellos se enteraban, adiós paseos. Sus cavilaciones se cortaron ahí súbitamente por un violento estornudo.

_salud Sepai

_me temo que no puedo dejarte sola, pero si Ranka_san me encuentra aquí estoy seguro que armara un lío

_puede dormir en mi habitación, yo no puedo acostarme hasta que mi padre llegue

_no puedo aceptar, Haruhi no es de caballeros

_mañana no hay escuela

_lo se, pero…

_usted no descansa aunque no haya escuela.

Comento la chica alzando los hombros como restándole importancia al comentario, ella en verdad que sacaba lados de él que en ocasiones pensaba no existían.

_si quisiera podría forzarte, esta noche

_ya tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo por que no le da ningún merito, yo no soy una rica heredera que este dispuesta a dar algo a cambio de un matrimonio arreglado.

El de lentes sonrio, eso era su hermana mayor y hasta ese momento solo la muchacha pobre que se hacia pasar por hombre en el host club se había atrevido a decir sin pelos en la lengua, que en lo que llamaban alta sociedad se comerciaba con el amor; tanto él como sus amigos estaban conscientes que no podían darse el lujo de casarse por amor, eso solo era privilegio de los plebeyos.

_creo que eres cada dia mas desconcertante Haruhi

_acompáñeme por acá esta mi habitación, espero que no le moleste dormir en un futón, en casa no tenemos camas.

_no te preocupes eh sido yo el inoportuno que llego de improviso

_pues en realidad yo lo invite, pero es que usted se veía muy solitario en medio de la calle.

Un ligero rosa se posó en las mejillas del moreno Rey en las sombras, quien se limitó a carraspear y a notar que su nariz ahora estaba congestionada. La chica le preparó la colcha del futón y con una mano delicada le condujo cual niño pequeño bajo las mantas, lo arropó y después de dudarlo un poco le quitó los lentes de la cara.

_descanse lo que pueda Kyoya_sempai

En cuanto la puerta corrediza se cerró, él se atrevió a moverse de la posición en la que la castaña lo había dejado, era verdad que la muchacha se había tomado la libertad de arroparlo, y no con eso le retiro las gafas de la cara sin que él opusiera resistencia, era su imaginación o eso lo hacia verse vulnerable…pero era tan agradable, en algún momento de su vida eso hacían sus nanas por él, era el menor, sus padres no tenían tiempo para perderlo con tonterías como "el tiempo de calidad" con él.

No supo cuando lo venció el sueño, pero si que su despertador llevaba al menos un cuarto de hora sonando, sacó del bolsillo interior de sus pantalones el celular para apagar la alarma. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir durmiendo cuando calló en cuenta de algo muy importante, estaba acostado en mantas que olian a todo menos a su cama, y que a pesar de haber dormido en el piso, se sentía mas descansado que nunca.

Escuchó una pequeña trifulca en la que recordaba era la sala de estar de la familia Fujioka.

"Haruhi que haces dormida en el piso! Te vas a resfriar"

"Papá por que llegas a esta hora, no se supone que habías salido temprano de la tienda?"

"Bueno es que tu sabes Salí con unos amigos"

Estornudó, y de pronto el oído superdesarrollado de Ranka Fujioka encendio el radar de alarma.

"eso se escuchó como un muchacho"

"es un compañero de la escuela"

"Haruhi! Como te atreve a meter a un muchacho a tu habitación! Es peligroso! "

"papá! No hagas escándalo, esta durmiendo"

"y ahora mi hija me calla, quien es ese maldito! Me las va a pagar"

"Oh señal de alarma, Ranka_san viene en camino y yo no tengo las gafas puestas, que se supone que voy a hacer?, bien diré que me escape de casa ayer y que… Haruhi me encontró en medio de la calle y casi me obligo a venir a su casa….eso sería factible de no ser por que yo fui quien se acerco a la calle y estuvo a punto de llegar a tocar, no voluntariamente, pero estoy seguro que si Haruhi no me hubiera encontrado habría llegado a su casa de todas formas"

Kyoya se rebatía entre las mantas del futon, que extrañamente se habían enredado lo suficiente como para que el no saliera y diera la impresión que algo tribuloso se llevó a cabo en ese lugar. La puerta se abrió de golpe, él medio despeinado y sin gafas no era él mismo, (mal momento para no parecerte a ti mismo)

_eres un aprovechado!

Ranka lo tomó por la sudadera y lo trató de levantar del enredijo de mantas, sin embargo el hasta ahora desconocido estado etílico del señor hizo que este en su afán terminara sobre el moreno.

_No te creas que escaparas tan fácilmente

_Ranka_san puede levantarse? Por favor

_Kyoya_kun?

El pelirojo de inmediato se levanto colorado de haberse dejado llevar, un Ootory nunca se aprovecharía de su hija, aunque aun así no dudó en dedicarle una mirada perspicaz y llena de enfado.

_se puede saber que hace usted en mi casa

_me extravie en un paseo y terminé aquí .

Lo mejor era ser sincero, y como un comentario lleno de tropiezos solo era digno de Tamaky, la simpleza seguramente lo sacaría del atolladero. Volvió a estornudar y ahora Ranka le colocaba las manos en la frente para verificar su temperatura.

_Kyoya_kun tiene un poco de fiebre.

_Haruhi me tomó la temperatura hace rato, supongo que tengo que retirarme.

_Haruhi, puedes preparar un poco de sopa caliente voy por unos analgésicos.

_no es…

_claro que lo es, una fiebre como esa nunca debe descuidarse. No se preocupe esta en muy buenas manos.

El trasvesti le dedico una sonrisa y salió cuando Haruhi entraba con una tasa de Té en las manos.

_tome sempai, esto le hará bien

Y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, él contrariado aun por la trifulca con el patriarca de la casa de incorporó, buscó sus lentes y estos se encontraban a escasos centímetros sobre la almohada, los calzó y tomó sin miramientos la taza de te que le acababan de llevar, sabia igual que esas tazas que tomaba con Tamaky en invierno mientras preparaban la idea de un Host club en la academia Ouran; Ranka le interrumpió los sueños despierto mientras le daba unos antifebriles, él de inmediato reconoció la marca y sin dudarlo los tomó: eran de los que comerciaba la familia Ootori. Escuchó unos nuevos ruidos y en a cocina algo se estaba cocinando, era peculiar, nunca se había dado el tiempo de escuchar como cocinaban en su casa, normalmente las muchachas del servicio llevaban las fuentes listas a su cama o al comedor cuando su familia se reunia todos los días temprano.

_no es mas que una reunión de negocios

Se miró las manos y antes de golpearse las mejillas, sintió su teléfono vibrar.

_diga?

__Kyoya? Dónde estas?_

_Tamaky? Eso no te importa

__claro que si, tu padre esta hecho una furia, ya llamó a la escuela y a todos los miembros del club y nadie sabe donde estas._

_sempai? Quiere tomar un baño?

__era Haruhi? Kyoya por que esta Haruhi contigo?_

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Que tal, se que no me presente de forma adecuada en la ultima ocasión, la verdad es que soy novata en esta pagina y lamento tal descortesía, debo aclarar que esta historia ya fue publicada con anterioridad, y aunque no esta terminada, planeo alcanzar el ritmo que lleva en , asi que por el momento las actualizaciones serán semanales, contrario a otras paginas donde puedo tardar años en volver a publicar, espero sepan entender si eso llegase a pasar, pero son situaciones que muchas de las veces nos rebasa a quienes escribimos.

Sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo, y espero les guste.

Capitulo 2

_puedes decirme por que mi padre no me llamó a mi directamente?

__yo como voy a saber, Kyoya no me des la vuelta que hace Haruhi ahí, mamá has secuestrado a mi hija mas querida?._

_no me digas así

Siempre había soportado la idea de la familia, que Tamaky era el padre pero ahora enfrente de Haruhi no quería que se siguiera mal interpretando ese juego de niños.

__Kyoya_san es usted un traidor, acordamos que todos jugaríamos justamente_

_Hikaru?

__Kyo_chan, es verdad que Haruhi esta contigo_

_HONEY! Que diablos!

_reuni a los muchachos para organizar una brigada de búsqueda, ahora vamos camino a casa de Haruhi, para que nos ayude, pero ahora creo que tendremos que llevar a papá Ranka

"vienen para acá, que diablos voy a hacer"

_kyoya_sempai el desayuno esta listo

_me tengo que ir

Tomó sus lentes y trató de asirse la sudadera, la castaña inclino la cabeza mirándolo desconcertada, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta y sin esfuerzos supo quien era el escándalo proveniente de la planta inferior llegaba a sus oídos tras las delgadas paredes del departamento.

_el host club?

_Haruhi….por favor diles que no estoy

_que?

_no quiero verlos

El celular de Kyoya volvió a sonar y al mismo tiempo el móvil de Haruhi vibró en su delantal, "Tamaky" leyó el moreno "Hikaru" leyó la castaña. El de lentes se tiró de los pelos cuando la chica contesto.

_diga?...que pasa? Kyoya sempai? No, no lo he visto…mi padre llegó tarde y esta de mal humor… creo que haré la colada y me preparare para ir al super…en la puerta…por que nunca avisan cuando vienen.

La muchacha solto un suspiro de desanimo, reconocia claramente ese gesto lo hacia cuando los planes tan hermosos que le tomaban horas se venían abajo. El le miro con la cara inescrutable, pero preguntándose cual sería el proceder de la muchacha.

_Hola Ranka_san!

_hola chicos

Contesto el padre de la muchacha sin muchos animos, después de una noche de juerga seguro que nadie estaría de ánimos.

_sabe papá de Haru_chan si Kyo_chan esta aquí?

_Kyo_kun? No, de hecho no lo he visto desde el baile de hace un par de meses? Se extravío?

_su padre nos llamó hace unos minutos, dice que no esta en su habitación y no contesta al móvil, temen que lo hayan secuestrado

Kyoya frunció el entrecejo, su celular no tenia llamadas perdidas de su padre…o si?, esculco con cuidado su bolsillo y saco el aparato de ahí, busco la lista de llamadas y en efecto ahí estaba la de Tamaky y también otras 5 de un numero privado, no hacía falta que lo pensara mucho su padre nunca le daba su teléfono particular a nadie, ni a sus hijos, pero ellos figuraban en una especie de directorio familiar, para cualquier eventualidad les fuera mas fácil localizarlos.

Haruhi, salía de la habitación con una escobilla y un pañuelo en la cabeza, "cuando se puso semejantes artilugios?" se preguntó el de lentes a verla tan ufana al enfrentarse al Host.

_que le pasó a Kyoya_sempai?

_desapareció

_bueno a lo mejor y esta extraviado en las habitaciones de su casa, si es tan aparatosa como todas las suyas no lo dudo

_**eso solo le puede pasar a dono**

Comentaron los gemelos a coro como si tal cosa, Tamaky los fulminó con la mirada y comenzó su perorata que cuando llego a la mansión Suou no le habían dicho nada y que necesitaba de un guía, la chica los miro aburrida, y ellos conocían esa mirada cuando no sabia nada y realmente no le interesaba lo que pasara con cualquiera de ellos, después de todo la ropa no se lava sola.

_esto, cuando le llame a Kyoya yo…me pareció escucharte

_yo no he salido de casa

Buena respuesta, la chica estaba diciendo la verdad, y la verdad sea dicha, Kyoya podía ir a cualquier parte, menos a la casa de Haruhi solo y a mitad de la noche.

_nosotros trataremos de averiguar algo

_les agradecería que me permitan un poco, me cambiaré y los acompaño

_será mejor que Haruhi se quede aquí, puede ser peligroso

Mori como siempre concreto en sus comentarios sanjó el asunto, si Haruhi iba con ellos probablemente su debilidad normal de plebeya los pondría en apuros y al rato en lugar de un miembro del host secuestrado serían dos. Todos aceptaron a regañadientes, los gemelos dejaron un paquete con bollos calientes que trajeron de casa y Tamaky tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazar a la chica frente a su verdadero padre.

_nos comunicaremos contigo, Haru_chan

_cuídense muchachos, si me entero de algo les avisaré

Entro a la casa, desde el umbral de su propia habitación estaba un estoico moreno mirándola con el cabello revuelto y completamente descalso, "se ve como un animal avandonado" pensó Ranka mientras se dirigía a la cocina por una taza de te y a verificar el estado de la sopa; "Kyoya_sempai necesita tomar una ducha" pensó la muchacha y le dirigió algo parecido a una sonrisa.

_mi padre puede prestarle ropa

_por que no les dijiste?

_que?

_que yo estaba aquí

_por que usted me pidió que no les dijera nada

"Asi de simple? Esta chica no gusta de quemarse la cabeza con problemas complicados, todo se soluciona asi de simple."

_Haruhi siempre recogía animalitos abandonados cuando era pequeña, veo que la costumbre no se le ha quitado.

El pelirrojo encogió los hombros y se llevo la tasa de te a la boca, el moreno se recargo en la baranda de la puerta y tras un momento de duda se acerco a la pequeña estancia, que hacia las veces de comedor, sala y habitación de invitados.

_animalitos abandonados?

_gatos, perros, ratones todo lo que puedas imaginarte

_papá deja de decir tonterías

La muchacha acababa de ordenar la mesa, para desayunar y vio claramente que habían preparado un lugar para él, tomó asiento y después del mismo se dedico a mirar a la familia a hacer sus labores, mas específicamente a la chica ya que Ranka tomó un baño y se fue a dormir. La muchacha paso una mopha con aromatizante por todas las habitaciones, recogió pulcramente su futón, los libros de la escuela y también los instrumentos de la sala y la cocina, puso una tetera y coloco la ropa en la lavadora, el de lentes nunca había visto semejante aparato funcionando y su curiosidad fue tanta que termino por pedirle a la muchacha que le enseñara a usarla.

_asi se pone a lavar y después se pasa a la lavadora

_en la mansión las empleadas se llevan la ropa sucia y la ponen poco después en los armarios

_supongo que eso es normal para usted, yo tengo que comprar los materiales necesario, jabon suavizante, en cierto modo es gratificante hacer las cosas por uno mismo

_pero tu los haces siempre, como sabes si es satisfactorio?

El rostro de la chica no se inmuto, tal vez una mueca de curiosidad cruzara por su mente por unos segundos pero después lo descartó, tal vez recordaba que su madre había muerto cuando ella aun era muy joven y su padre muy seguramente era poco hábil con las labores del hogar.

_son cosas simples, cuando no les das importancia a lo mas grande, no sabe tan bien aunque le pongas mas esfuerzo

Era un comentario poco coherente, pero la chica asi pensaba, se esforzaba en hacer algo casi siempre una cosa a la vez, después sin mas le pidió mirarla cocinar y por primera vez en su vida tomó un cuchillo en sus manos para preparar la comida en lugar de usarla para comerla.

Comio en la casa Fujiota, y fue el alimento mas delicioso que hubiera probado en años, el señor Ranka ya no tenia resaca y la muchacha, cuando no se veía presionada por la deuda del host Club se comportaba de una forma dulce y amable; o tal vez eso era lo que él quería ver.

A eso de las 7 de la mañana se escuchó un auto en la acera, era de marcha silenciosa y por el tiempo que tardo en aparcar, seguro que era una limo, tal vez sus amigos habían vuelto con malas noticias para la muchacha, pero ahora estaba preparado para hacerles frente, se sentía extrañamente bien.

Ranka se asomó por la ventana y le confirmo sus sospechas.

_son unos hombres de traje

_no hay ningún miembro del Host Club?

_no, desea que sea yo quien salga?

_me temo que no, tendré que salir yo

Dijo el moreno tomando su sudadera y acicalándose el cabello, nadie mas que sus amigos sabían que Haruhi estaba ahí, pero una ligera posibilidad que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza estaba por confirmarse, abrió la puerta y con un asentimiento agradeció la hospitalidad de su compañera. En el patio de entrada en la casa habitación estaba de pie un hombre menudo de traje, lentes de montura gruesa y barba de candado.

_buenas noches padre?

_Kyoya

El asentido y espero a que el muchacho se acercara mas, para abofetearlo; el de lentes giró el rostro, pero no dijo nada. Lo escoltaron a entrar en la limosina y el hombre de traje le dirigió una mirada a la familia que expectante miraba la escena, no hubo nada que explicar, Haruhi ya había visto a ese hombre antes, le dirigió una mirada de furia y a pesar de su condición de plebeya le miro altiva.

_me temo papá que Kyoya_san se ha metido en un problema

_lo se, pero por ahora hija no podemos hacer nada

Abrazo el trasvesti a la muchacha tratando de confortarla, estaba tranquila pero pudo notar en su voz la furia creada al ver una injusticia. En la limosina, el padre de Kyoya le miraba escrutando a su hijo, no era lo que acostumbraba en casa, usaba ropa deportiva y por la forma de su cabello no se había pasado un peine por la cabeza en todo el día, no había marcas de pelea en su cara a pesar de las suposiciones del servicio secreto, las cosas no estaban bien, ese tipo de actitud eran el premonitorio de una crisis nerviosa y ninguno de sus hijos era susceptible de una, no tenían el derecho de ser débiles.

_tenemos que hablar, Kyoya?

_hablar? Claro de que?

Contesto altivamente y por primera vez desde siempre el muchacho le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, sabia lo que estaba pensando como si leyera su pensamiento, después de todo si quería conocer a su peor enemigo tenía que pensar como él.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Damas y caballero, hace rato que no actualizo, lo lamento pero aun no le encuentro bien el orden a esto, lo lamento si eh tenido algún error, les agradezco su lectura y espero sus comentarios, saludos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mayor lo miro ceñudo pero aun asi perplejo, ninguno de sus hijos osaba ser tan irrespetuoso, y menos su tercer hijo, ya que tenia un plan para él.

_no me gusta que armes esta clase de escándalos Kyoya

_no fue mi intención padre

_por el momento nuestras empresas pasan por un momento crítico te agradecería que no armes mas problemas

_nunca te los he dado, padre lo sabes

_espero que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora.

_hare mi mayor esfuerzo, por ser el mejor hijo que tienes

_para ser mi Tercer hijo

_eso, padre no podre aceptarlo.

Habían llegado a la mansión y dejaron ambos por sanjada esa conversación, las cosas parecían tranquilas después de eso, los chicos del host club se enteraron de la vuelta de Kyoya a casa por su propia boca.

_dónde había estado sempai?

_en un lugar secreto, Kaoru

Esa había sido la respuesta que había dado a todos los miembros del host club, Tamaky sin embargo no se tragó el cuento.

_se que era la voz de Haruhi

_no la he visto en todo el dia, de que me hablas

_cuando te llamé era su voz

_nunca contesta tus llamadas, y ahora dices que estaba con Haruhi, estas bien Tamaky?

El moreno sabía que esa cara de maldito y cabron que solo mostraba con Tamaky era su mas grande carta para convencerlo que lo que había escuchado eran alucinaciones suyas, cuando el rubio se aseguró que su amigo estaba bien colgó, la castaña le había enviado con e-mail a su correo del Host Club.

"esta bien Sempai?, papá le manda saludos y espera que su padre no se halla molestado con usted, lo veré mañana en el club

Haruhi : )"

Tal como lo había vaticinado la chica, todos se reunieron en el club al día siguiente, los gemelos acosaron a Haruhi de cuando volverían a ir a su casa ellos dos solos, anteriormente no le hubiera molestado, pero ahora sentía un ligero escozor al imaginarse a la castaña sola con esos dos.

_tenemos que preparar el evento especial de primavera, "papá" tienes alguna idea?

_tal vez algo relacionado con el viento de otoño

_**es** **el festival de primavera dono!**

_tal vez algo parecido al festival de Obon

_Obon?

_si, la gente va de kimono, los enamorados hacen promesas de amor y elevan sus oraciones para que la primavera sea buena…

_una versión muy peculiar, pero podremos explotar esa idea

_subasta de chicos?

_lo hicimos hace unos meses, las citas fueron un éxito pero no debemos abusar de esa clase de opciones tan seguido

Los chicos siguieron con la normalidad, después de todo, el incidente había tenido un final feliz, Haruhi seguía alejando a Tamaky de su lado, pero había algo que en la mirada de la chica comenzaba a cambiar, algo que por mucho que le doliera al moreno era la aceptación de la chica y los sentimientos de su torpe amigo. Habían pasado por la revisión de sus padres, la chica ahora estaba en alta estima por parte de los dos, había escuchado a su padre discutir con Ranka_san mas de una vez, y Tamaky hacía alarde de lo mismo tanto de su padre como se su extraña abuela.

Sin embargo todos estaban al tanto de la situación menos la castaña, ella vivía feliz en el idilio del instituto, después del problema con la abuela de Tamaky, había accedido a ser su novia, cosa que corroía las entrañas al moreno, y a Kaoru que después de ser rechazado, se había autoproclamado el hermano protector de la muchacha.

_voy a irme, Kyoya_san

La abuela de Tamaky había urdido un plan para separar a su nieto de su novia, aunque las cosas al final se arreglaron, los preparativos ya estaban listos, solo faltaba que la chica se decidiera, no era muy adepta a las indesiciones y el moreno lo sabía, él sería el primero en saberlo ya que la chica a pesar de no deber nada al Host club se hacía cargo de atender a las clientas con la misma vehemencia.

_ya lo sabe Tamaky?

_no, es usted la primer persona a la que se lo digo

_y tu padre?

_papá me apoya, aunque no esta muy de acuerdo con que me vaya a estados unidos por un año, sabe que no tiene otra opción

_creo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto

_me ara contraer otra deuda con el host club?

_claro que no, ya no lo necesito por que tu no te quieres ir por gusto, es por tu bien, y solo eso nos puede separar Haruhi

_no será mucho tiempo y volveré antes de que usted y Tamaky_san se gradúen

El no sonrió, nunca lo haría frente a ella, pero pensó que si era posible que ella y Tamaky se separaran, él sería el primer candidato en buscar los favores de la muchacha, era inteligente y muy sagaz, aun así no tenía corazón para traicionar a su mejor amigo, mucho menos por la chica, por mucho aprecio que le tuviera, por la tarde se citó con Morinozuca, alguien tan taciturno pero analítico como él.

_ella se va a ir, por un año a estados unidos, al parecer el plan de la abuela resultó después de todo

_pero la decisión fue de ella, Kyoya no le veo lo raro, sabemos como es Haruhi

_tal vez, pero, no quiero que se vaya

_es algo muy extraño viniendo de ti, en especial cuando el novio de Haruhi es Tamaky, tu mejor amigo

_no lo digo con dobles intenciones

_lo se, tu te cortarías la lengua antes de herir con ella a nuestro Rey, pero aun así Kyoya, no se supone que siempre le vas a cubrir las espaldas a Tamaky?

_y que hay si quiero hacerlo?

_estarias dispuesto a sacrificarte a ti mismo? Kyoya, sabes perfectamente que en nuestras familias el sacrificio no es mas que una señal de debilidad

El de lentes no supo rebatir esa afirmación, Mori no era del tipo de personas que dicen mucho pero cuando se dignaba a hablar lo hacía con gran elocuencia. Le miré de soslayo si su afirmación era verdad? Que era lo que él y Hunney mantenían a espaldas del Club?

_y tu y Mitzukuni?

_eso es una relación de intereses no es un sacrificio, mi familia siempre va a ser subordinada de la Haninozuka y estamos felices por eso

_Quiero ir a America

Dijo el de lentes con la boca casi sorprendido de haberlo dicho en voz alta, el mayor lo miro con la cara llena de ternura, él era transparente cuando estaba mas vulnerable pero nadie mas que sus amigos tenían el derecho de verlo así. Mori asintió y se levanto con un gesto elegante y meticuloso.

_entonces espero que tengas listos los preparativos, Haruhi se va después de la fiesta de sus fans

El de lentes lo vio alejarse con ese gesto taciturno tan característico de él. A veces admiraba que pudiera mantenerse impasible, se inclinó y abrió sin prisas la portátil que tenía enfrente.

"Viviendas para estudiantes, programa de intercambio internacional de la academia Ouran"

_al parecer mi querido Mori, voy siempre un paso adelante.

Esa tarde su padre estaba esperándolo, tenía el Times de Estados Unidos en las piernas, sus lentes le servían las veces de medio de espionaje y al mismo tiempo de protección, tal vez el ser miopes de familia era también un medio de protección para los buenos empresarios.

_estas por ingresar al ultimo curso del instituto, que piensas hacer?

_terminarlo

Contesto sin pretensiones, la casa no estaba vacía, ambos sabían que los sirvientes y los guardianes de la familia estaban cerca, pero nunca se atreverían a escuchar una "platica" entre los patrones.

_siéntate

Le indico su padre puesto que él estaba de pie en el umbral del vestíbulo, el menor asintió, su cuerpo delgado y atlético era algo que le garantizaba clientas en el host club, sin embargo su padre aun consideraba esa actividad como algo aberrante.

_me sorprendió mucho que descubrieras lo del medicamento

_me costo trabajo, pero fue cuestión de atar cabos

_fue por ayudar a un amigo que te arriesgaste incluso a generar el descontento de la abuela de Tamaky

_es un riesgo que no calculé, pero…

_y esa chica, la estudiante especial…

_Haruhi?

_si, es alguien muy interesante, puede llevar las actividades de su club y mantenerse como la primera de la clase…

_ella es…

_es la novia de Tamaky Suou

El gesto de Kyoya se endureció por una fracción de segundos "la novia de…" indicaba pertenencia, indicaba que no era suya y que por el momento no podía aspirar a siquiera insinuársele.

_Kyoya, Tamaky no mantendrá este ardid de colegio para siempre, y espero que tu también estés consciente de eso, la chica puede ser muy hábil en la escuela, incluso la academia de accionistas han pensado en patrocinar sus estudios a nivel universidad, si ella lo acepta, pero ella no tiene garantizado nada..

_s…se casara con Tamaky…ella

_no lo permitirá la abuela

_la conoce, y la considero un obstáculo, por eso trató de enviarla lejos

_es una oportunista

Dijo el mayor con un deje de frialdad tal que incluso a Kyoya le dejo perplejo, lo miro por encima de sus lentes y serenó su respiración, su padre estaba planeando algo pero no había podido deducir de que se trataba.

_a que te refieres?

_es simple, llegó a Ouran como una alumna especial, termino como miembro del club de anfitriones de la academia, dónde curiosamente las familias mas prestigiosas de Japón convergen en la raíz de sus hijos, seduce al hijo del director incluso se ganó una promoción para estudiar con todos los gastos pagados en el extranjero…vaya chica mas hábil.

El rey en las sombras apretó los dientes y mantuvo lo mejor que pudo una cara impasible, su padre tocaria un punto y estaba seguro que si se exaltaba perdería la batalla.

_quiero que te alejes de ella

_de que hablas?

_es en serio

_con que derecho me prohíbes…

_soy tu padre…

_eso es un hecho biológico, padre tu me instruiste bien, sin embargo no soy un pintor por encargo que hace lo que tu quieres, justo ahora yo me encargo de manejar el 30% de las acciones de todas las empresas Ootory, háblame como igual, no como a tu hijo

_es por tu bien

_creo que es mas que obvio que se cuidarme perfectamente

_esa chica…

_esa chica se llama Haruhi Fujioka, y es la persona con mas entereza que conozco a menos padre que tengas pruebas de su vileza no te permito le faltes al respeto.

Aun pese a su cara de tranquilidad, Kyoya estaba alterado, su padre lo notó, suspiró cansado a pesar de entrenarlo por años, era la primera vez que veía a su retoño mostrar interés en una persona, y mucho mas en una mujer que no le daba ningún beneficio o como el lo decía ningún "merito"

_hijo…

_no pienso acatarme a tus normas padre, soy tu tercer hijo, el único que no puede aspirar a ser el heredero de nada, forjare mi propio yo y te superare

_es lo que siempre eh deseado

_y también, elegiré a mis amigo por lo que quiero que sean, mis amigos, los muchachos del Host club no somos una alianza estratégica, somos un grupo de colegiales que están tratando de hacer aceptable su paso por la academia.

Se levanto tranquilo con la rabia aun hirviéndole en los ojos pero con el cuerpo menos tenso.

_también voy a ir a america, tomare una maestría en negocios y tomare el curso inicial de la universidad espero padre que esto supere tus expectativas.

_tu tienes que tomar el curso de medicina, igual que tus hermanos mayores

_padre, no me escuchaste? No pienso seguir el camino que haz trazado para mi, yo forjare mi camino, y tomaré mis decisiones después de todo, fui capaz de salvar tu empresa de la quiebra y te la devolví integra.

Sonrió ante el gesto de su padre, tenia la boca abierta y un gesto de ardid en el ceño, nunca lo había mencionado, aunque su padre se dio cuenta, no le dijo nada a sus hermanos, comentó a los accionistas que el inversor fantasma, era solo una falsa identidad de él mismo que había usado para evitar que las políticas nuevas en investigación medica no le afectaran en los fondos fiduciarios.

_me temo hijo mio que ya haz logrado superar a tu viejo

Dijo al aire cuando ya no había nadie en la sala, Kyoya se había encerrado en su habitación y tras meditar en la cama un par de minutos, se metió a la ducha, no sintió que el agua tuviera una temperatura especifica, solo que cuando salió tenía la piel azul y completamente crispada. Envuelto en una bata de baño encendió la portátil y comenzó a hacer la selección de fotografías para el álbum del Host Club, al reparar en la carpeta todas las fotografías mostraban la cara de una sonriente Haruhi con ropa de mujer, descubriéndose ante sus admiradoras, y el entrometido de Kazanoda.

_que demonios me esta pasando

Alguien tocó a su puerta y sin pensarlo le permitió ingresar, era su padre.

_pensé que ya habíamos dejado zanjado el asunto

_esto que estas haciendo es por ti?

_de que hablas?

_el viaje a norte america

_si, tomare mi MBI y…

_puedes tomarla en japon o en alguno otro país, decides tomar el viaje que tus hermanos tomaron después de concluir el instituto y cursando al menos la universidad a medias, esa muchacha

_te dije que si no mencionas su nombre no…

_Fijioka_san, ella parte mañana a estados unidos

_lo se

_Kyoya, estas enamorado de ella?

Kyoya no contesto, no sabía lo que esas palabras significaban y mucho menos que su padre supiera siquiera que existían, reparaba en el hecho que su padre no tenía puesto el saco ni la corbata; nunca su padre se permitía semejante descaro en su forma de vestir, ni aun ante sus hijos.

_por que lo preguntas?

_una duda, simple, si tanto te interesa es por algo…

_ella no me atrae

_por que la defiendes tanto?

_no lo se

Un escalofrío lo hace girar el rostro a un lado y ve que el relog de la mesa de noche marca las 2:05 de la mañana. Un dejavú le vino a la mente, esa hora era algo especial para él.


	4. Chapter 4

Damas y caballeros, eh vuelto, y debo decir que para una historia que ya tengo escrita en su mayor parte, tiendo a no actualizar como es debido, mi culpa, y de antemano les pido entiendan un poquito. En fin punto y aparte permítanme darles una recomendación, nunca tomen dos trabajos, y proyecto de titulación y la obligación de una segunda licenciatura en el mismo año, es el infierno ¬¬.

En fin les agradezco si es que aun alguien lee esto, y a quienes me siguen en , ya saben por que no eh podido actualizar a pesar que tengo escrito medio capitulo ya. Paciencia chic s pronto volveré a mi meca. Sin mas distracciones les permito acceder al nuevo capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Han pasado ya dos meses, todo el Host club esta viviendo en el mismo edificio en california, la chica del grupo al fin viste con vestidos y está dejando crecer su cabello, aunque el chico de lentes escuchó que planeaba cortarlo pronto, a él le gustaba así, la chica de cabello largo no era su Haruhi.

_Tamaky ya te dije que me hables en inglés cuando estemos aquí, asi puedo practicar

_lo siento, Haruhi, pero me costó mucho trabajo aprender japonés y si no lo practico se me va a olvidar.

_eres incorregible, y ponte algo encima, por que estas en mi habitación sin camisa

_creí que te gustaría encontrarme en la cocina con un bonito delantal puesto y preparándote el desayuno

_si, hubiera sido lindo si trajeras algo debajo…es peligroso te puedes quemar…aparte tu no cocinas

_creí que a los japoneses les gustaban este tipo de cosas

_no soy un viejo pervertido! Tamaky fuera de mi pieza y arreglate tenemos clase en 20 minutos.

Kyoya que había escuchado todo, se contenía de golpear a su amigo en cuanto entro en la pieza, él tomó la taza de café con la elegancia de su sangre y extendió el periódico.

_te dije que no le iba a gustar

_pensé que sería lindo

_Haruhi no es del tipo de chicas a las que conquistas con cosas como esas

_ella me dijo que le gustaban mis ocurrencias

_eso no quiere decir que las hagas tan seguido

El rubio se sentó en la silla de enfrente y tomó la taza de café que el moreno había dispuesto para el, lo miró pensativo y después le refutó.

_por que tú no has tenido novia?

_no tendría mucho caso, si mis padres me escogen una

_pero, mi abuela ya me había escogido una, y me permitió estar con Haruhi

_es diferente Tamaky, mi obligación con la familia es hacer enlaces estratégicos, no puedo…enamorarme

Tamaky cambiando su expresión, a una completamente sería levantó una seja y apretó la mandíbula

_ ya te volvió lo cobarde, Kyoya?

_a que te refieres?

_tú eres capaz de hacer mil veces lo que tus hermanos les cuesta tanto, y aun así agachas la cabeza?, no creí que te pasara eso de nuevo

_fue decisión mia

_si claro y yo tengo el titulo de conde de Rotherhood

_en todo caso Tamaky eso no te importa, disfruta tu tiempo con Haruhi, por que cuando ella sepa que no eres mas que un cabeza hueca te va a dejar

_no lo creo, ella ya sabe que soy un cabeza hueca

El moreno tomó el portafolios del sillón y su saco, tenia una clase y después una reunión en el comité de selección de Harvard, tenía que causar buena impresión, al menos era lo que la consejera del instituto le había dicho. Se había propuesto a mantenerse al margen de la relación de Tamaky pero el chico no le permitió vivir en otro departamento como los demás miembros del club, Takashi y Hunney vivian en el mismo piso, los gemelos igual y ellos al ser casi hermanos estaban obligados a compartir el departamento; asi también cuidarían a la chica que vivía sola.

En ese lugar los chicos no parecían ocupados por la belleza inusual de la castaña, hasta cierto punto pasaba desapercibida, salvo según la versión de los gemelos, cuando la muchacha se hacia con la palabra respecto a un tema de la clase, era clara y también le gustaba que le dijeran en que se había equivocado cuando tenía problemas con el idioma, para ellos en manejar el ingles desde niños era algo normal, a compañera le costaba trabajo.

En la puerta del edificio una de las chicas de la sociedad de alumnos, repartía volantes de colores vistosos, pudo ver la leyenda "Beer Free" en marcador rojo cuando pasó sin tomar ninguno, la chica le miró mal pero él no le prestó importancia, era mayor que él y se le veía que no le importaba mucho su familia ni su estatus, a pesar de estar en una de las unidades especiales de intercambio de oouran parecía que no había mucha selección en cuestión a los aspirantes.

_sea bienvenido a la escuela superior de negocios de Hardvard, tiene cita

_si a las 10:40 con el rector

_adelante, lo están esperando joven Ootori

_gracias

La entrevista llena de preguntas estándar se transformó en una discusión apasionada sobre el desarrollo bursátil después del desplome de la zona del euro y las consecuencias que podría acarrear para con la descecion, el rector se relamía los labios al saber que ese prominente joven era aspirante a su escuela, premios nacionales y reconocimientos internacionales era lo que el vaticinaba para el muchacho de 18 años, él por su parte sentía que esa cadena que lo estaba atando a su familia se oxidaba poco a poco y lo liberaba.

_kyoya_san! Te has enterado, los chicos del ultimo grado han preparado una fiesta para iniciar el curso, vamos a ir?

_no estamos en Ouran pueden hacer lo que quieran sin pedirme permiso

_ pero Kyoya siempre sabe lo que es mejor para todos, asi que por eso preguntamos

Contesto el pequeño rubio Mitzukuni con los ojos grandes, mientras se zampaba un pastel de la mochila. Hikaru que era el gemelo que tenia la duda miraba al de ojos negros con la duda en la cara, será verdad que él también quería a la chica?

_Kyoya _san, invitaron a Haruhi

El de lentes que no había prestado atención volvió a la realidad al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

_pero ella es de segundo curso.

_también nosotros, nos invitaron cuando nos vieron junto a ella, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

_Haruhi no pudo haber aceptado, no es muy de su estilo

_no aceptó, pero la chica va a pasar por ella en la noche

_no debemos permitirle que lo hagan, las personas en este lugar son muy peligrosas para gente como Haruhi

El rubio se puso serio, la cara de se contrajo en el gesto de seriedad mas extraño que nunca le hubieran visto sus amigos, el dulce Hunney no tenia admiradoras a las cuales engañar en esa tierra, así que por mucho que lo odiara se convertiría en un chico malo. Takashi entro a la habitación con un par de volantes en la mano, Haruhi estaba tras él con un puñado de ellos en los brazos

_me pidieron que los entregara pero no quiero hacerlo

_tira eso a la basura

Kyoya se había levantado y enfadado había tirado el cumulo de papeles en el cesto de la puerta. La castaña entro en la habitación y la puerta se cerró con cierta premura.

_los chicos aquí son muy extraños

_lo sabemos Haruhi, te han hecho algo?

_no, Tamaky tuvo que quedarse en el club de teatro, le dijeron que tenía que asesorarlos con los vestuarios, me dijo que viniera al departamento y los chicos del ultimo grado no se me despegaron

_Haru_chan no quieres que comamos pastel hoy en la tarde?

_no me gustan los pasteles, Hunney_sempai y lo sabe

_pero tu puedes acompañarme y tomar un helado o un postre que no este tan dulce.

La chica miro a los gemelos estaban preocupados, uno mirando el cesto y el otro asomado a la ventana, Takashi estaba atrás de ella con el gesto de quien cuida tu espalda y Kyoya con la cara contrita se hacia el fuerte para fingir una calma que no sentía.

_están preocupados por mi, verdad?

No lo esperaban, pero sabían que la castaña era muy hábil leyendo a la gente por muy buena que fuera fingiendo.

_Haru

_chicos, se de las intenciones de estas personas por que ellas mismas me las dijeron, desean que vaya a una fiesta para socializar, y saber si las japonesas en realidad somos tan divertidas como se dice

_cómo…

_soy una persona que sabe escuchar

_entonces

_Takashi, no me pienso esconder, pero por ahora les pido no se separen de mi, yo no soy como Huneey_sempai no puedo defenderme con las manos, asi que por hoy sean mi guardia personal

Kyoya se levantó de golpe y la miró de frente, inclino la cabeza un poco y le dio a entender que contaba con él, los gemelos la rodearon y le dijeron que si abiertamente, Huney sonrio y Takashi la miro, todos excepto Tamaky estaban enterados, y eso lo resolvería el Rey de las sombras.

La hora cero llegó, el timbre de la puerta sonó insistente, al abrir una chica de vestido verde aqua sonreía a Kaoru que vestía simplemente un pantalón de vestir, camisa y un chaleco de punto de Dior. La chica lo miró con los ojos entornados, ella era morena de descendencia negra y mezcla de raza caucásica, sus ojos eran mieles tras los pupilentes de diseño que se había puesto esa noche.

_Hola Hikaru, puedes decirle a Haruhi que ya venimos por ella?

_vinieron?

_si las chicas y yo, queremos llevarla al lugar de la fiesta con nosotras

_ella irá con nosotros, gracias por preocuparse

_pero no pueden llegar juntos no sería correcto

Takashi acababa de salir de su apartamento y se acercaba seguido de el pequeño rubio por atrás, el moreno portaba una remera negra y pantalones desgastados, el chico de ojos grandes se había puesto un pantalón beige y una camisa de tono azul.

_me temo señoritas que eso no esta a discusión

_en serio y un jovencito como tu planea decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Comenta la morena mirando desde arriba al pequeño Mitzukuni, el que no se había atrevido a mirarla de frente le regala una mirada de cuando se acaba de levantar, la chica traga grueso, y da un paso a atrás

_si, yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer, después todo soy un par de años mayor

_que pasa?

Kyoya hace acto de aparición con un traje casual sin saco y zapatos lustrados, lleva el cabello revuelto y no tiene puestos sus anteojos, la chica se sonroja a él no lo había visto antes, cerca de la chica de Japón.

_Kyoya_sempai y sus lentes?

Pregunto la chica con los ojos abiertos y en un perfecto japonés, Kyoya la miró sin verla, su miopía estaba avanzada, se dirigió a ella y en el mismo idioma le respondió.

_se me han roto, mande pedir el repuesto pero llegara hasta mañana

_podemos quedarnos…

_no, solo te pido no te separes de mi

_esta bien

Kaoru algo celoso miró al moreno, cuando la chica se hacía de él por el brazo era sabido que el moreno no tenía buena visión, pero su noble corazón remendado no podía pensar que eso era un truco sucio, aparte que ganaba él con hacerse de Haruhi como lazarillo? Si en algún momento los separasen él no podría localizarla, por lo mismo de su falta de visión.

_no es necesario que me lleves del brazo…

_esta bien, Kyoya_san no me molesta, y es mejor para que usted no tenga ningún accidente

_hay que noble, les parece si nos vamos ya… se nos hace tarde

Dijo la afroamericana al ver el gesto de la castaña, los muchachos la miraron sin expresión pero mas de uno estaba pensando en dejarla caer por las escaleras, Tamaky cansado y lleno de pegamento estaba por entrar cuando vio a su amigo y a su novia tomados del brazo.

_que pasa aquí?

_donno!

Dijo Hikaru, y le hizo pasar, Tamaky celoso de la castaña se aproximo a la pareja y la desbarató sin miramientos.

_Kyoya?

_Tamaky…no seas grosero, Kyoya_sempai no trae lentes

_por que llegas a penas, King?

_Queen…que estas tramando?

_sempai`s?

_nada, estamos preparándonos para cuidar de Princess, será mejor que te alistes, que yo soy el paje por esta noche

Los gemelos entendieron la indirecta, tiraron de la ropa de Tamaky y dejaron al descubierto su torso desnudo, Haruhi no se sobresalto, después de todo ya lo había visto medio desnudo varas ocasiones, pero la morena algo contrariada solo giró la vista.

_nosotros nos encargamos de que King este presentable, por favor escolten a nuestra Princess


End file.
